Viktor Fauchs
Viktor Fauchs is High Fang, the top rank in the Fang branch of Serpens military and Captain of the First Row. He comes from the main branch of an old family of the Noble House of Serpens. He has a noted talent for blades and took the moniker of "Sharp-Fang". Since his MES manifested and through his days at the academy, he was noted as a prodigy in Telekinesis. Slightly paranoid due to his job, he does not leave Hroa often. Traits and Appearance Viktor is a thin, tall man of lean build. He maintains a formal posture and tends to look impassive unless he's off the clock, among friends, or at a social gathering. He is a man of sharp features and rather pale skin. He usually wears lightly armored clothing underneath a fitted longcoat, black with green accents and a Serpens armband. When he's not working, he wears high boots with a slightly pronounced heel, making his steps slightly obnoxious. He otherwise has a simple black suit he wears with many variations to 'casual' gatherings. He nearly always has his sword with him in some way, and a knife or two hidden away. He calls himself the Sharp-Fang because of his affinity for blades. He has a noble mentality, but tries not to look down on commoners or lessers. He may come across as cold and brash, but he holds his House and all those who serve it in the highest regard and will give anything to keep them safe. He has mild PTSD from the War Against the Artificials, which he pushes aside and covers up with his attitude, and self medicates with alcohol. He his a functioning alcoholic. Biography Early Life Viktor was born in the Fauchs Manor on Hroa to his father, High Fang Richard Fauchs, and his mother Katya Alderin. From a young age, Viktor started training in martial arts and battle strategy alongside his regular education. His mother was a Yaksha of Reticulum when she married, and personally trained Viktor in swordplay. His father taught him the ways of the nobles and firearms when he was old enough, and his grandfather taught him the ways of war. Viktors MES manifested when he was eleven in a small telekinetic outburst. He was immediately enrolled in the Imperial Academy of Psionic Learning and Wellness, and flourished. He showed extreme proficiency with Telekinesis, and learned to implement it in his training at home, which intensified in response. The Fauchs and Murami families, being leading co-founders of the Fang, have been extremely close for many generations. As such, Viktor found a strong bond with Væl, a Murami born in the same year he was. They spent much time together, forming a strong bond, if not always positive. By the time both Væl and Viktor entered the Academy, they developed a 'frenemy' relationship, butting heads as often as not, but always seeing the true value of each others company. Despite their best efforts, Viktor always appreciates Væl, and looking back, doesn't know what his life would be like without them. The Fang and the War At sixteen, Viktor joined the Fang, and climbed the ranks quickly. With his promotion to Sergeant within the Fang at eighteen, and the official joining of the Noble Houses in the War Against the Artificials, Viktor endeavored to follow in his fathers footsteps and led many campaigns against the synthetic menace. Within two years Viktor's mother and father both died in the line of duty. His father was captured during a high profile assassination attempt within House Cygnus, and was publicly executed. His mother died in a duel on the battlefield. Though his grandfather insisted that he return home to claim his right as the head of the Fauchs family, Viktor remained in the fight. During this time, the hardships of life, the Sector-wide conflict, and the demands of their respective jobs drew Viktor and Væl apart, leaving him with a hole in his life that he filled not only with the drive to keep fighting, but also drink when he was able. Towards the climax of the War, a high risk mission called Viktor home. Though it was successful, and had potential to turn the war in the Empire's favor, it resulted in the death of all but a handful of his men, and severe Torching for Viktor himself. Upon returning home, he was hospitalized for a time, and upon release received a promotion to High Fang. From here, Viktor took his place as head of the family, and mostly orchestrated the battle from behind the scenes, still recovering from his injuries, only taking part in certain low risk field missions until the assassination of the Emperor, and the end of the war. He has continued his service in the Serpens military as High Fang and Captain of the First Row, holding a grudge against Cygnus and the Synths, as well as carrying scars from his battles, both mental and physical. Education and Stats At the age of eight, Viktor's grandfather began teaching him martial arts. After becoming proficient with hand-to-hand, his mother took him into her arms, and taught him the ways of the blade. At ten, his father taught him the basics of firearms. At the Academy, Viktor showed great aptitude in Telekinesis, being called a prodigy by some, also showing moderate skill in Teleportation. He was offered early advancement, but elected to stay his full term. Upon returning from the Academy, it wasn't long before he joined the Fang where he learned more advanced combat techniques and refined his psionics in combat situations. Techniques: Telekinesis: Telekinetic Manipulation, Telekinetic Armory, Telekinetic Expertise, Telekinetic Ram, Telekinetic Flight, Pressure Field '''Teleportation: '''Personal Apportation, Spacial Awareness, Perceptive Dislocation Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:House Serpens Members